The present disclosure relates to a connector and an electronic device with the connector.
Connectors are widely used in various devices, for realizing the mutual rotation between the first part and the second part of the device. However, in many cases, the requirements to the rotating connector are not limited to realizing mutual rotation between two parts. For example, for a laptop, since its connector (also known as “the rotating shaft mechanism”) between its display part and the keyboard part can be observed and touched by the user, desirably, the connector should have pleasing appearance and good feeling to touch; otherwise it will affect the user experience, thereby affecting the market of the entire product. However, existing products still have large room to improve in the aforementioned aspects.
Thus, there is a demand to provide an improved connector which has a pleasant appearance to the user, and the connector has smooth surface so that the user feels good when touching it and the connector undesirably scratching the user or the support surface such as a desktop may be prevented. In addition, the improved connector should be simple and easy to be manufactured. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device, such as an electronic device, having the improved connector as mentioned above.
In addition, with the growing popularity of pad-type electronic devices, people more and more use them, for example, to watch videos. People have more requirements for the support of the pads, for example, the support should keep the electronic device easily and stably at any angle or in any posture. Therefore, the support usually has a connector, however, regarding efficiency and stability of keeping the devices at a desired angle, the current connectors of the support still have room to improve. In addition, a simple structure, pleasant appearance and ease of use, etc, are also desirable, otherwise, the user experience to the support and even to the related electronic device provided with such support will become worse.
Thus, there is a demand to provide an improved support for the pad-type electronic devices, and the support can overcome at least some or all of the aforementioned disadvantages.